[unreadable] Y-Stress Inc., with the assistance of the George Meany Center for Labor Studies - National Labor College (GMC - NLC), proposes to create Safety E-Minders. The human mind can only absorb, retain and retrieve so much information. The more repetitions the better. At the same time, "worker training" implies that they have a job to do and cannot constantly be training. Safety E-Minders is a system that will increase retention of in-class and/or online training information using current technologies, including the wireless handheld mobile devices, to reinforce and remind students of the most critical messages or information to keep the workers and community safe and healthy. The delivery methods will include e-mail, text messages, and voice messages received by the students through computers, PDAs (personal data assistants), and/or cell phones. It will utilize the findings based on current research regarding repetition, retrieval practice, and spacing to maximize learning and retention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]